


Different

by TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Sherlock, Teenlock, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy was different from the others.  He was strange, and Sherlock has to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

As Sherlock held the struggling boy to the bed, he felt the strangest urge come over him. He leaned over the boy he straddled and licked his neck, tasting that delicious pulse of blood through the jugular.  
He felt the boy still in shock, and took the advantage, wrenching the teen's hands over his head.  
He smiled, pleased, and as the boy began struggling again, slowly licked back up his neck and across his face. Sherlock mouthed his way to the teens lips and groaned at the strange feelings of pleasure.  
His pants were beginning to feel tight. He was baffled. This had never happened to him before. He groaned again at the feeling of the boy bucking and jerking beneath him, seemingly more panicked now than before.  
"Hush," Sherlock hissed, the first words he had spoken to the other. "What is it about you?" He was bewildered and panicked, his words frantic. "How did you- why do I feel this- what's going on?!"  
He scooted off the boy and bed and crawled into a corner, folding in on himself, clutching his his head.  
He barely noticed the teen wrench away.  
Tie Sherlock to the bed stand.  
Call the police.  
And watch while Sherlock was arrested.  
Sherlock had not moved by the time the police arrived, and allowed himself to be handcuffed.  
He did not struggle when they led him to a car and placed him in it.  
He did not speak during his trial.  
He did not transgress whilst jailed.  
He rather noted the behaviors, thought processes, and morals of the other criminals.  
He learned how the human mind worked, and how best to influence, dominate, and betray it.  
And all the while he remembered.  
He remembered a name.  
Overheard from a statement to the police, it was that which he lived for.  
To again see the boy of that name.  
John Watson.  
When Sherlock, after three years of studying, grew bored, he had his chance at escape.  
He took it.   
And began to prepare to visit John again.

...

John Watson was 17 years old.  
He had an ordinary life.  
He did well in school, was in fact near the top of his class. He played rugby and had the perfect girlfriend, Mary Morstan.  
He should be happy.  
But he couldn't be.  
An event that had happened three years ago was still affecting him today.  
PTSD, the doctors called it.  
As though naming it would help.   
They had tried treating him, but nothing had worked.  
He had eventually stopped visiting his therapist altogether, making empty promises about keeping a blog.  
John didn't think anyone knew how many flashbacks he was still having.  
During the day he would see bursts of images.  
Blood and bodies.  
And Sherlock.  
And every night he would dream of it.  
Coming home with his friends to find his parents dead.  
Interrupting the careful murder of his sister.  
Watching in horror as a dark haired boy, pale and unfeeling as stone, takes down your fleeing friends.  
Cutting their throats brutally but precisely.  
Then turning his ice blue eyes on you.  
Feeling yourself attempt flight, and always getting no further than your bedroom.  
Yelling as that boy, no older than yourself, tackles you to the bed and restrains you.  
Watching that strange light enter his eyes.  
Feeling his tongue on you.  
And his strange reaction.  
John could not forget.  
He was watching the news with Mary when he first heard.   
One prisoner had that day killed six guards and injured eight more.  
He had escaped the prison, and as yet the police had been unable to find him.  
Keep an eye out for suspicious activity.  
Sherlock Holmes was armed and dangerous.  
John dreamed again that night.


End file.
